dinoattackrpg01fandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:LEGO City
LEGO City Undercover I'm here, ya'll. I'm to give a passionate essay on making aspects of the "hit" video game LEGO City Undercover ''canon to the Dino Attack, specifically different neighborhoods, dates, landmarks, and characters. I don't obviously expect the exact set up of LEGO City in LCU to match up with how LEGO City is portrayed in the RPG (Here is a link to the map, by the way) but since its one of the few story-based things LEGO has released that heavily involves LEGO City, I figure it be made a little bit canon, if not totally canon. Also, I like ''LEGO City Undercover ''for the most part and highly reccommend it, and may (or may not) end up referencing in a story that will come out probably years and years from now if we're generous with my writing schedule, but whatever. As far as dates, one LCU loading screen gives LEGO City being founded in 1978 and established in 2005. As noted in the comments section of my Steam screenshot, this has been found to contradict ''Scars ''and Talia Kaahs' wiki page that states she interned at Mercy Hospital (established to be LEGO City, which now think it should be listed as a major location, but regardless) in the 1950s. This could sidestepped, as PeabodySam notes in the comments, that the specific Mercy Hospital that Talia interned was never specified to be in LEGO City. Hospitals can have a number of branches (here were I live in Central Iowa, one company has numerous clinics and hospitals in a number of cities), so its always possible Talia interned a different Mercy Hospital from ''the Mercy Hospital (also, the hospital in LCU is called Mercy Hearts Hospital, interestingly enough). Whether or not this is a big enough deal to through LCU out completely is up to PeabodySam, but I personally don't think so. Also distinctly established in LEGO City Undercover ''and its prequel ''LEGO City Undercover: The Chase Begins, is that in 2010, billionare real-estate developer Forrest Blackwell was planning to build an apartment-mall complex by tearing down Bluebell National Park in northwest LEGO City, as displayed on this in-game billboard. However, these plans were stopped by the public who wanted to preserve Bluebell National Park and its rare dancing squirrels (yes). To add, there is a sequence of missions in The Chase Begins ''where Chase McCain attempts to stop a number of criminals from blowing up various Bluebell monuments and kidnapping said squirrels that is revealed to have been orchestrated by Blackwell to attempt to get permission to build his complex. Watching this lead me to believe that there was slight possibility that ''The Chase Begins ''takes place in 2010 and thus, ''Undercover ''takes place in 2012 (it is stated that clearly there is a two year difference between the two games). I had initally been inclined to say LCU takes place in 2013, so this threw me out of whack and debated whether or not it was possible that ''The Chase Begins ''takes place in 2010 because its the year the Blackwell complex was planned to go up and it would be possible that during that same year, Blackwell is attempted to destroy Bluebell illilegimately in order to see to his plans go through. Thus there is exists a slight chance that the LCU series interferes directly with the RPG (dang this is a long paragraph) However, I am more inclined to believe the original theory of ''LEGO City Undercover ''taking place in 2013 and its prequel taking place in 2011. The above LEGO City posted I linked to before directly makes note of the year 2013, after all, and that's when the game was released. I believe it wouldn't be completely out of the question for Blackwell's original plan to be to open the complex in 2010, only to be delayed by red tape and public disapproval to forcing Blackwell to take action in 2011 to destroy the park. In the RPG, however, you could just note that those reasons plus a certain Mutant Dinosaur invasion delayed construction to 2011. Only other thing I can think to note is that in ''The Chase Begins, I don't believe the mayor of LEGO City is ever specified, and by Undercover, ''former Police Chief Gleeson is made mayor, keeping the established mayor during the Dino Attack Mayor Frictionfit pretty safe from getting contradicted. Yikes I typed up a lot of stuff to argue that a video game should be canon to finished RPG, but here we are. LCU!LEGO City should be canon and its characters (Blackwell, Gleeson, Rex Fury), its neighborhoods and islands (like Apollo Island, Albatross Island, Lady Liberty Island, and other cultural-theme districts like Pagoda and Fresco) and landmarks (Lady Liberty Statue, Fusileani Tower, Bluebell National Park, Fort Meadows) should be canon enough. I don't know if I needed to argue timelines to make these happen, but by God I did. I think the timelines mostly lineup between ''LEGO City Undercover ''and ''Dino Attack RPG except for the 1978 founding date, but that can be explained away. BrikmanMcStudz (talk) 00:32, February 24, 2019 (UTC) :Sure, why not? :... :Alright, I'm sure you were hoping for a much lengthier response to your detailed essay. But, quite honestly, the only reason why LEGO City Undercover wasn't already incorporated into Dino Attack RPG canon is because I still haven't played it. I'm contemplating whether to get the original Wii U version or the Steam version... I know the latter is the new updated rerelease, but since it was originally made specifically with the GamePad in mind and I've also heard the Steam version is rather buggy... :Anyways, if you would like to expand upon the article to include details about LEGO City established by this game, please feel free to go right ahead! Don't think that I'm holding you back! If I need to fiddle a little with timeline or setting (like Mercy Hospital in Scars) to make sure it works, then that's perfectly okay. After all, The LEGO Movie outright contradicts DARPG canon in so many ways, and yet Drewsko and I have still found ways to incorporate "broad stroke" elements into DARPG, so what's a few minor easily-resolved discrepancies anyways? --PeabodySam (talk) 00:31, February 26, 2019 (UTC) : :Haha alright awesome. Yeah I just wanted to make sure that all my bases were covered. I'll probably add stuff to the timeline and this page when I get around to make significant edits to the wiki after I complete the next chapter for The Storm'' ''which should be soon...ish. BrikmanMcStudz (talk) 03:15, February 26, 2019 (UTC) :